


stop staring at me like that

by patricksdavid



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/pseuds/patricksdavid
Summary: 14. “I don’t deserve you.”80. “Stop staring at me like that.”95. “Loving you has never been so easy.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	stop staring at me like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellafarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/gifts).



David didn’t hate animals, he really didn’t, but they were just so hairy. And they leave fur all over his clothes. And there’s only so many times he wants to risk putting one of those sticky rollers over his precious knits. So while he enjoyed animals in theory, the thought of owning one stressed him out a bit. He wouldn’t know what to do if he had a dog that ate shoes. But if it ate Patrick’s mountaineering shoes, that wouldn’t be so bad, right? As long as the dog didn’t eat his Rick Owens lace ups... He shook his head and returned his attention back to his husband who was on the couch watching some random dog show. David watched as Patrick’s face lit up, the excitement almost too much to handle.

“Stop staring at me like that,” Patrick said, but his eyes were still glued to the television set in front of them.

David knew he was caught, but he rolled his eyes anyways, buying himself some time. “Like what?”

But Patrick just turned towards David then, his warm eyes and soft smile looking right at his husband, before he said “Like you think I’m going to ask you for a dog just because we’re watching this show.”

David floundered and looked down, watching as the four rings on his left hand still seemed to glow, even in the fading light. “How the fuck did you even know that’s what I was thinking? You were looking at the dogs.”

Patrick just smiled and grabbed David’s hands, interlacing them together. “Because you ask if I want a dog every time we watch this show.”

“I know, and you always say no, but you look so happy when you see them and I didn’t want to rob you of the opportunity if you really wanted one.”

Patrick’s smile deepened then as his voice switched to teasing. “David Rose-Brewer, are you saying you would adopt a dog if I wanted one?”

David tried his best to control his face, he really did, but everyone knows his expressions usually speak before he does. “I mean, theoretically, maybe, if we were to ask Ted, and find one that matched our color scheme, and if it was well behaved, and only ate your shoes, then maybe I wouldn’t hate having a dog around if it made you even half as happy as you are when you’re just watching them on the screen.”

“You would do that for me?” Patrick blinked slowly and his face radiated fondness as David nodded slowly.

“I think if we found the right one, I wouldn’t hate it. And you obviously love them.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Patrick said breathlessly as he leaned over to kiss his husband.

“Okay, but I’m serious, Patrick. You can make one of your spreadsheets with all the desirable information, and maybe I already have a small mood board in my journal.”

“We can plan later, but right now, I need you to just shut up and kiss me.”

“I can definitely do that,” David muttered as he leaned in. Between kisses he managed a faint “God, loving you has never been so easy,” before diving back in to the warmth of Patrick’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: patricksdavid  
> twitter: sapphicstories


End file.
